Hermione Granger and the potions incident
by Kranskycheese
Summary: Hermione finds herself responsible for a potions accident that leads to interesting consiquenses with Professor Snape. Oneshot. Pure lemons. You've been warned.


It was a miserable day outside, the rain came down in sheets and the cold seemed to seep through to Hermione's bones. A problem that was exacerbated by the fact that she was currently making her way down to the dungeons for her advanced potions lesson. Pulling her cardigan tightly around her she steeled her resolve and strode forward toward her classroom hoping that the heat from the cauldron flames would be enough to warm the room.

Making her way over to her work bench she took a look at her potion, today was the third and final day of brewing, it had been a complex and challenging task. Hermione glanced up at Professor Snape to gauge his mood. He looked handsome in his own way, though she'd never admit thinking so to anyone.

"Today you will complete your potions that you've been brewing all week. Once you have completed your task, bottle a sample in in a flask and leave it on your desk for me to evaluate. Don't mess it up." Severus Snape drawled looking mistrusting, as though he didn't believe anyone competent enough to hand a completed sample in.

As Hermione started removing the pulp from the top of the liquid in her cauldron she glanced over at Harry, he seemed in a bad mood, his potion didn't look right and he seemed upset at having to hand in a potion he knew would fail.

Snape swept through the room looking disdainfully at the concoctions his class had pitifully mixed and Hermione looked over to Ron who was scowling down at his potion. There was nothing she could do to help either friend so she concentrated on her own work.

After slowly increasing the heat over 20 minutes Hermione squeezed the juice from the seeds of the pomegranate into her mix careful not to drop any seeds in lest she ruin her potion. Next she reduced the heat, stirring to stop the boiling. She readied her mixture of moonberry, rose oil and belladonna and cautiously added it to the mix.

Instantly she knew something was wrong, her brew started fizzing.

"Um, Hermione " Ron began stupidly as though she hasn't noticed "I don't think it's meant to do that."

Hermione looked at the bench and saw her moonberry mix looking perfectly innocent, then glanced at the vial she had added to her brew, it was Ron's mix. She mentally rolled her eyes, he could have put anything in there. She was about to give him the third degree in hopes of salvaging her work when the potion started whistling and changing colours at an alarming rate.

"Professor" she cried out.

Severus Snape turned to look over at his only promising student, the beguiling girl had a tone of panic in her voice that put him immediately on alert. After seeing her potion he yelled out "Get down"! And ran to shield her. There was an almighty BANG! The concoction exploded sending big gooey globs all over the dungeon. Snape sprang up with more agility then Hermione ever realised he had. Looking around he was trying to assess the damage quickly.

"Tell me if you are injured" he demanded of the class. The students were all crawling out from under their desks but none came forward with injuries. "Did any of you come in contact with the potion?" again none came forward. Hermione noticed her professor had some of the exploded mix in his hair and started to speak up. "Profess.."

"You stupid girl" he cut her off. Hermione was taken aback at his harsh tone "Don't you know the consequences of adding porcupine quills to the amortentia potion?" the professor was seething "OUT" he bellowed "OUT THE LOT OF YOU!"

The students scrambled to grab their possessions and vacate the room as soon as humanly possible, Hermione among them. She made it to the hallway hearing Ron mutter "bloody hell" on the way out. "Ronald" she berated him, knowing the incident was partly his fault.

"What?" he replied belligerently.

Hermione was about to dress him down when she paused, knowing it was her fault too. "Uh, I have to talk to Professor Snape" she blurted with a bit of panic in her voice, turning to go back.

"Good luck with that" Ron replied muttering something to Harry about her being mental.

Hermione had found a glob of potion had made it's way under her shirt without her noticing. Silently panicking she pushed her way through the dungeon door. "Professor " she began again. She noticed he had cleaned everything up and she was currently addressing an empty room. Sighing, she persisted, walking further into the back of the room toward Snape's office. "Professor" she said once more knocking on his office door.

The heavy door swung wide revealing the brooding professor, his demeanour and form crowding the frame.

"Professor I.."

"You have to leave " he cut her off once more "it's not safe for you here, go, now."

"But sir, I think I.."

"Leave!"

"No!" she yelled and he finally took pause to look at her.

"Sir, some of the potion landed under my shirt collar" she confessed, her voice rushed in her panic.

Snape froze.

"Miss Granger" he began, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking very uncomfortable. "You should.."

"Ooh. Ohhhh" she cut him off. Hermione had started feeling some effects of the potion in a very strange and intimate way . "Professor, what happens when you add porcupine quills to amortentia"? She had a sneaking suspicion and looked toward her professor's pants to confirm her theory.

What she saw gave her no reassurance, though he was trying to hide it, her professor had what she could only think was an uncomfortably large erection. The tingling in her abdomen was starting to make sense, she was increasingly turned on. Her eyes widened in panic.

"You should go to the infirmary, Miss Granger, I suggest you hurry" he said

"Say it out loud Professor, please, I need to hear you say it" she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't.

He sighed heavily with frustration. "Adding porcupine quills to amortentia at that particular juncture of brewing makes a volatile and extremely potent lust potion."

"Ahhh" she cried out with a mixture of pleasure and dread. She was starting to become uncomfortable. "What can we do? Do you have a cure"? Hermione all but begged.

"I'm afraid the only cure is waiting it out, unfortunately. I must insist you go to the infirmary immediately." Snape warned sternly.

Hermione paused to assess the situation. She was becoming more and more uncomfortable with want, she was desperate for release. Professor Snape was almost shaking with need, he was showing amazing self restraint in asking her to leave. The more she looked at him the more her body wanted to reach for him. She'd always found him attractive and the prospect of waiting the potions effects out in the infirmary in front of Madame Pomfrey was mortifying . She was sure at some stage soon her instincts would take over and she'd seek relief in any way she could, including pleasuring herself whether she had an audience or not. No. She couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey.

With her decision made she contemplated her next move, as a professor, Severus Snape would never initiate anything untoward with a student so she knew she had to take the reigns. If his body was feeling the level of sensitivity and lust that her body was feeling it shouldn't be too hard to convince him. With that thought in mind Hermione reached out and palmed his hard length with her petite hand.

Snape gasped in shock and pleasure. "Miss Granger" his voice was guttural, his eyes were darkened with desire "What do you think you are doing"?

"Professor " she began walking him back into the room, using her foot to kick the door closed behind her. She ran her hands up his arms and started to shift off his robes. "I want you"

Snape hesitated "Miss Granger. Hermione, stop, we can't, I am your teacher"

"Then please," she begged "please, teach me. I need you" she saw his resolve crumble and his desire take over, he leaned toward her and she took full advantage, closing the distance between them and reaching up to brush her lips against his. She could feel the hard planes of his body pressed against hers and it felt like her whole body was on fire, tingling with need.

There was no turning back now, he placed his hands on the sides of her face and captured her lips for ravaging kiss, a kiss that made time stand still and the world fall away around them. She could feel nothing but his lips and his body, hear nothing but the wild beating of her heart as it did it's best to beat it's way out of her chest.

Hermione snaked her arms around his body, exploring his chest and arms, she pushed off his robes and unbuttoned his waistcoat letting them fall to the ground in a forgotten heap. His body felt hard and warm as her hands discovered him through his shirt

He broke their kiss to lick down her jaw and suckle at the juncture of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her throat that shot tingles right into is hard member making him growl in return and thrust his hips toward her.

He removed her cardigan, her tie and her shoes, shucking off his own shoes too and steered them toward his desk. Hermione certainly wasn't feeling the cold any longer, his ministrations having set her alight. Nothing had ever felt this good before, nothing could compare to this all consuming desire, she had never felt more alive or more desirable in her whole life and she was loving every second of it, every kiss, every touch was ecstasy.

The bottom of her bum bumped into the desk and Snape was quick to use his hips to pin her there, she opened her legs, perching on the edge and he moved to close the gap. When she felt his erection snug against her entrance she gasped at the feel of it, it felt so good, heavenly, she needed more. He groaned at the feel of her soft lower lips against his hard length and kissed her deeply.

She unbuttoned his shirt hurriedly and grabbed at his flesh, he pulled up her shirt revealing the soft curves of her body, he lifted her shirt above her head and cupped her breasts over her white lacy bra.

"Ohh" she moaned and grabbed his arse, causing his length to rub against her clitoris, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body "yes" she cried out in pleasure. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, was this all really because of a lust potion? How did her body fit so perfectly to his? Was this sexual chemistry all because of an accident? It felt like so much more, it felt right and good and destined.

Snape undid her bra, sliding it down her arms and lustfully looking at her breasts, as though he couldn't help himself he dove his mouth down and sucked hard on one of her nipples . "Uhhhh" she couldn't help the cry of pleasure that escape. "More, she gasped, I need more"

She pulled at his belt buckle, undoing his pants and dropping them to the ground. His erection sprang free, his boxers unable to contain him. She gaped at the sight and reached for him. He moaned loudly when her fingers felt his length. His skin was velvet soft and his cock impossibly hard, she stroked him, exploring his length, his feel. She started to pump him up and down with her hand, again and again. He was sucking on her neck again, bruising and leaving marks. She found she really liked the idea of him marking her add she keened into him as he sucked and she stroked.

Suddenly he shifted her, laying her back down on his desk. He hooked his fingers into her knickers and pulled them right off, leaving her exposed. He was starting at her pussy, he opened her further with his fingers to look more, to drink in the sight of her pink flesh, to memorise her most intimate place. And then he was bending his head toward her. She felt herself tense for a moment and then he was there, his tongue darting over her lips, over her nub and dipping inside her. It was the single most amazing feeling she had ever felt. He kept going, sucking and licking he like she was the most delicious thing to taste. He used the tip of his tongue to swirl around her clit, then he used the flat to lick her again. She felt his fingers sink inside her and moaned loudly. "ohhhh, yeah" she was so close.

He added another digit and finger fucked her hard while licking and sucking her swollen bud. She came hard, crying out is ecstasy, waves of pleasure shooting through her body to the top of her head and the soles of her feet. She was rocking her hips and thrusting on his fingers, milking her orgasm.

Snape divested himself of his boxers and removed her skirt. She was breathing heavily looking lustfully at him. His anticipation was high and he couldn't wait to bury himself inside her. He grabbed her leg and started licking his way up her body, his tongue dipping in her belly button and licking up the valley between the mounds of her breasts. He circled back down and took the other breast in his mouth, teasing out her nipples and igniting her fire.

"More, please, more" she cried "I need you inside me, I need to feel your cock inside me"

He looked at her face and kissed her passionately, he grabbed his length and ran the tip of his member along her slit, teasingly. He rubbed circles over her clit and back down to her entrance. "please" she begged.

He pressed the tip of his huge cock inside her wet pussy, she gasped at the feel and he moaned, stopping to enjoy the sensation. She tried to thrust upwards, wanting to impail herself on his hardness, seeking the relief they both wanted but he held her hips down. Achingly slowly he started to press into her, she widened her legs for accommodate him. He was pushing his long hard length inside her, bit by bit. She felt so tight and wet, he had never felt anything as good, seen anything that was as amazing as the sight of his dick pushing into her tight, wet hole. He could have come just at that sight alone, he was impossibly hard and then he was sunk in her, expanding her, right up to the base of his cock.

They moaned in unison, he pulled back almost all the way out and then pushed back in again. He started to thrust inside her, nothing could compare to this feeling. He gained a speed and rhythm "yes, yes" she cried. He kissed her passionately, moving her hands to hold them over her head, pinning them to the desk as he moved on top of her, inside her. He thrust in her, again and again building up her fire, sending her toward the edge. She happily threw herself over the edge of the cliff into oblivion. Her whole body was convulsing as she cried out his name "Yes, Severus, ahhhhh!"

The sound of his name on her lips and the milking of her muscles on his cock sent him over the edge too. He shot his seed inside her thrusting it deep within and groaning through his release "Oh Oh Oh Ohhhhh" he called out as he reached ecstasy, enjoying and luxuriating in every pulsating burst.

He laid his head on her shoulder catching his breath briefly and then turned to watch himself slide out of her. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to remember every moment of this encounter. He knew he would be reliving these memories in his head for future nights of release.

Hermione sat up as best she could on the desk, she was shaky from her orgasms and a little nervous how the next interaction would go. "Sir.." She began.

"I believe in this moment it's appropriate to use my given name" he retorted.

"Severus, I.."

"You will never speak of this" he spoke over her "this stays between us"

"Agreed, but I was just going to ask, how long will the potion affect us?" She could feel herself heating up.

"24 hours, he replied"

Hermione smiled to herself, "well I suppose you'd better show me your quarters then"

Severus turned sharply to look at her, she was most infuriating he thought to himself until he felt himself harden at the thought of having this witch again.

Hermione looked at his hardening length and smirked the most Slytherin smirk he'd ever seen. She knew exactly what porcupine quills added to amortentia did.

END.


End file.
